


Being the little one

by Squirrelchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrelchester/pseuds/Squirrelchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Dean and Sam's little sister Alex. She is Sam's twin and is the reason the Winchesters are in the situation the are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#  chapter 1 - Alex's PoV 

"Get off me, you dick get your moose hands off me!" "Give it back Alex and I will." "I didn't take anything Sam." "Yes you did you've got the journal now give it back so I can do what Dean asks by the time he gets back." "What makes you think I've got it maybe you just lost it argh." Sam put all of his weight on my legs and arms pinning me to the floor. Dean walked through the door as I cried out. "Whats going on now, Sam get off Lex before I make you." Sam let me go and made to the sofa but I launched my self at his back and clung onto him like a monkey. He tried to reach back and grab me but I dodged each swipe he made holding his arm after his latest attack. I was fully prepared to dislocate his shoulder to get what I wanted. "Let go of me Alex. Dean help me out here." "No way little bro if she can beat you you don't deserve my help. Why were you on top of her when I walked in Sammy." "She's got the journal Dean and I can't do the research if she's got the journal." "Lex do you have the journal tell me the truth lex." "Yes I do Dean but I'm not giving it back." "Why not lex." "Because you won't let me come with you on the hunt when I'm just as good as you two." "Let go of Sam lex and I might consider letting you come with us." I saw his left eye twitch meaning he was lying through his teeth. "I won't let go of him until you stop lying and tell me why I can't go." "Your my baby sister I don't want you to become like us I want you to have a normal life were you aren't at risk of being killed. So you can't come lex and it's not because you aren't as good as us it's because I don't want to lose you." I pulled Sams arm back dislocating his shoulder making him cry out in agony. I let go and dropped to the floor landing on my feet as Sam feel to his knees holding his arm. "ALEX what the fuck?" "I had to let you know I'm going to do everything I can to go on this vamp kill even if it means leaving now, steeling baby and doing this hunt myself. I will do that if I have to while your fixing Sam. I won't give back the journal until I have your word I can come and you won't treat me any different to Sam." Dean had got Sam onto the sofa and was giving him whiskey and looking at his shoulder. "Fine you can come with us lex." "Do I have your word that you won't treat me any different to Sam?" "Yes you have my word Alex now go and get dads journal." I walked over to my duffle, that was left there since the last trip, took out my wash bag and removed the journal. "Your wash bag really Alex." Sammy said just before Dean popped his shoulder back into place earning a groan from Sam who swigged more whiskey. "Yeah I know you wouldn't go in there Sam because you might touch a tampon." Sam made a lunge at me but he was shoved back down by Dean. "Come on Dean let me go." "No she's your twin Sammy just lay off for a minute." "No Dean she dislocated my shoulder I want pay back and I'm not scared of touching a tampon." "Sure bro that's why you looked everywhere else but my bag." "Lex shut up or I will let him get you just because your my little sister doesn't mean you don't deserve what Sam wants to do to you." "Ok I'm shutting up read the stupid journal and then can we go already." "Well you can take Sammy's place because of what you did to his shoulder but I need to get Cas and Gabe over here before we go anywhere." "Why do we need to get your boyfriends over here." "Because we need Gabe to look after Sam and Cas to help us with the vamps." "I don't need to stay here Dean I'm fine to hunt look at me." Sam waves his arm around trying not to wince in pain and screwing up his face. "No your not Sam you can't move it enough to to fight. Now get praying Sam and get your boyfriend here now and I'll start working on mine." Dean and Sammy started sending their prayers to their boyfriends and I started to wonder if I should call my girlfriend. So I thought about Charlie as I walked to my room and how much I wanted her and just stood waiting in the hall. Then after about five minutes I heard a flutter of wings and knew my angel had come home. "Hey baby girl you got here before either of your brothers." "Yes I'm the fastest where are your brothers I need to brag." "Deans in his room waiting for Cas and where do you think sammy is, where does he always sit." "Map table?" "Of course that's were he is come on." "One thing first." Charlie pushed me against the wall and pressed her warm lips against mine. She licked over my top lip asking for entrance I parted my lips letting her deepen the kiss. "Get a room you two." Dean was walking down the hallway holding Cas' hand I just moved my hand from Charlie's hair and raised my middle finger at him. "Mature lex go gloat at Sam." I broke the kiss earning a moan from Charlie. "Char we need to see if your other brother is here yet." "Fine can I carry on with what we were doing tonight." "No you can't." "Are you being sarcastic Alex Winchester." "No I'm not because I'm going on a hunt with Dean." "Wow is that why they want my bros." "yeah Sam needs a friend and Dean says we need help." "Why isn't Sammy going." "Oh I dislocated his shoulder to get Dean to let me go with him on the hunt." "Holy butts lex you really want to go on that hunt don't you." "Yeah I do so let's go find our brothers." Charlie jumped on my back and rested her head on top of mine as I carried her to the map room where Dean and Cas were, Cas sitting on Deans lap kissing Dean whilst clutching his face. Sammy was sitting with his back to us reading through dads journal. "Get a room you two." Dean broke the kiss with Cas and moved round Cas to look at me. "We could get a room but I might forget about the hunt if we did that, I think we may be preoccupied with other activities." "Gross Dean too much information." "Yeah I agree with your sister Dean you didn't need to tell her that." Cas said whilst leaning in for a quick kiss. "But it's the truth and we both know it." Sammy looked up from the journal and was met by a flap of wings and a small hazel eyed angel sitting in his lap. "You took your time little brother." Charlie boasted as I dropped her on the table "five minutes older that's it we have the same birthday Charlie you can't call me little brother." "I do what I want little brother." "Can we go now Dean Sammy's boyfriends here and yours and my lady's here please can we go." "No." "What do you mean no Dean I had your word that you wouldn't treat me any different." "And I won't." Sammy placed his hands around my arm and pulled as I said. "What do you mean." Sam pulled my shoulder out of its socket which made me scream and Charlie scream. "What the hell are you doing Dean she's your sister?" Charlie asked as I grumbled into her shoulder as Sam put my arm back with a crunch that made Charlie wince. "I'm treating her the same as Sam if he can't go because of a dislocated shoulder neither can she." "Dick move brother." I mumbled at him. "I know but it had to be done you can come on the next one when your 18." "Really Dean when I'm 18 that's what your waiting for Sammy's not 18." "I know but he's Sam and your Lex I feel the need to protect you more than Sammy, because your my little sister and I want to beat up the girl or guy that breaks your heart and make sure your safe all the time. Your precious and Sam well he's a moose and I don't want to protect him as much." "Ok I get it and I will trust your judgement but did you need to dislocate my shoulder." "No but Sammy wanted revenge and I wanted to see how you took it. Turns out your more of a man than he is. Now you four play nice while we go kill some vamps." We all said goodbye and Dean warned us about being safe if we 'had fun' to which Charlie replied with. "Well I can't get her pregnant can I Dean." "No very true little one have fun." "Don't worry we will Deano."Cried Gabe from the table as Sam went a horrendous shade of red as the door slammed shut. "Anyone fancy Lord of the rings?" Charlie asked almost instantaneously. "Sure why not Sammy you and Gabe watching it or not?" "Yeah how could I say no to Lord of the rings." "Come on baby girl we'll make popcorn." I said in Charlie's ear wrapping my arm round her waist and pulling her close. I nibbled on her ear as I said it making her shiver. Sammy and Gabe went holding hands into the bunkers Den which had three three seater sofas and three twos and one arm chair just in case we don't want to cuddle up. I cuddle with Dean when Charlie's not there because be both crave the touch and body heat of another person almost all the time. one of the best things about having two brothers with boyfriends and a girlfriend is that there is always someone to cuddle with and to comfort me. I loved the days where we just lay in the Den and have marathons of our favourite TV shows and movies it's awesome because most of the time I'm with Dean or Charlie either one will always run their hands through my hair in a rhythmic way. This was my happy place and any time the nightmares came I could be soothed by this action and kissing my girlfriend and that was it nothing else could calm me down. Hugging Dean and Sam had a similar effect and if I'm honest hugging Cas or Gabe calmed me down nearly as much. I had fairly frequent nightmares from losing family and sometimes I would call out to our angels without realising and they would come and wake me up and calm me down. Me and Charlie made the popcorn and went to lay on a three seater just like Sam and Gabe had done. "Who's putting it in then Sammy do you want to seeing as your closest?" "No you get up and do it." "Rock paper scissors to settle this Sam the old fashioned way." "Ready Alex Rock Paper Scissors shoot." I threw scissors and Sam threw rock. I got up with a groan and put the DVD in and laid back down with my head in Charlie's lap she started to run her hands through my hair removing any knots and removing any negative thoughts from my head. When the first film finished I won the next game of Rock Paper Scissors and Sammy put the next movie on.


	2. The dreams

#  Charlie's PoV 

Charlie About half way through the two towers the boys came back to find Lex asleep as my little spoon and Gabe laying on Sam's lap snoring contentedly Sam had his head on the back of the sofa as he slept. I put my finger to my lip in a silencing motion so the boys didn't wake them all up as Alex started whimpering indicating her nightmares were back. She started to thrash as Dean ran over trying to help me calm her down. "Lex lex hey lex it's ok come on Wake up lex I'm here it's all fine." Dean really was great when lex had nightmares and she was the same when he had them. Lex started to talk in her sleep while she balled up her fists and curled up into a smaller ball still thrashing. My hands were still moving through her hair as she cried out. "Pam no no Pam Dean please tell me he's lying please tell me their not gone. Is he lying Dean?" Dean had his big hands on lex's small ones rubbing circles on the backs of them with his thumbs. The dream was about ten minutes of lex reliving losing Pam Bobby's best friend.She slowly starts to wake up when the dreams over waking to see Deans green eyes locked with hers. "Hey lex are you alright baby sis?" She didn't say anything she just shook her head slowly not breaking eye contact with her brother. "Ok do you want a hug or are you alright with Charlie?" She started crying and I knew I wasn't enough tonight she needed Dean I wasn't worried I knew they shared a different bond and he would always calm her down. Dean got up and offered his hand to lex, she took it and rose from in front of me and went and sat with Dean in the one armchair. The two of them intertwined them selfs and just sat together with Dean whispering encouraging words in her ear, lex closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Dean carried lex to bed when he was sure she was asleep. I followed them and watched Dean tuck her in and kiss her forehead "Night Charlie." "Can I ask you something Dean?" "Sure hon what is it." "Do I have your permission to ask lex to marry me?" "Are you serious Char why would you not have my permission I can see you both love each other so much so go for it kiddo." "Thanks Dean don't wear my brother out I need him for tomorrow." "Ok I won't but can I ask you something Char?" "Sure Dean ask away." "Can you put up with me and sammy for the rest of your life?" "Well now that could be a problem." I said whilst giggling then Dean pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head . "I love you Char I'm so happy your here." "I love you to Dean and I'm glad my brother has you." "I'm glad I have him too. Get some sleep Char your going to something with Cas tomorrow aren't you?" "Yeah and Gabe." "Let me guess your buying lex a ring well Don't buy wedding rings." "Why?" "We have a deal lex gets mums ring I get dads and Sammy gets grandads. We all said we'd melt them down and make two out of them for our partner and us. We all wear then on us at all times mines round my neck so is Sams and I don't know where lex keeps hers but we all have them." "Can I see yours Dean?" "Sure Char." He put his hand into his shirt and pulled out the most beautiful ring I've ever seen my mouth dropped as I stared at the ring. "Oh Dean it's amazing." "I know now go to bed little one and don't forget to wake me up if you can't calm her down," " I know Dean and don't call me the little one." I say as I punch him in the arm. He mocks being in pain and shuts the door behind him as he leaves. I change into my pjs and snuggle next to Alex and slept until Cas woke me up. "Come on Char it's nearly 8 we need to go before the others get up so they don't ask any questions or Dean sees we're taking the impala." I slowly rose from the covers earning a small whine from lex as she lost my body heat. I'd showered last night In preparation for today so I slipped one of Deans massive plaid shirts on with jeans and one of Cas's band shirts and walked into the Den looking tiny in the massive shirts. Cas just laughed when I walked in putting my hair up in a bun but Gabe gave me a worried look and said. "Why are you in Cassies shirt and his boyfriends plaid?" "Because little brother they were left in my room, I've been told I can wear them and I wanted to Gabriel." "Cas what do you think about it?" "I think she looks cute but would look even more cute if she wore Sammy's plaid shirts." Me and Cas were still laughing as we got into baby and made our way to the nearest town. We were all buying a ring because we had a plan we would wait until Alex and Sams birthday on Friday. We would sit the three Winchesters down on a sofa and then we would all propose at the same time hopefully all getting a yes. Cas parked baby as carry on my wayward son blasted from my pocket. "Hey babes what's up?" "Have you got baby?" "Yeah we have why?" I could hear Dean in the background. "Dean's going ape shit Char." "Is that them Alex is that your girlfriend on the phone?" "No Dean it's not." "It is you fucking liar pass me the phone now." "No Dean get off me. Char hang up now." Dean's voice was suddenly coming through the phone as well as groans from Alex. "Charlie you'd better hope you have a decent reason for stealing my car or you'd better hope I've calmed down by the time you get back or so help me god. Is Cas there Char if he is put him on because I bet he drove didn't he?" "No Gabe drove Dean there maybe a few dents and scrapes but I'm sure you can fix her Dean." "Charlie don't mess with me now if there is so much as a scratch on my car I will throttle all of you fucking Novaks put Cas on the phone now." "Peace out Dean." "Charlie don't you dare hang up this phone." I closed my phone imagining Dean's face at this moment. "Cas your boyfriend is a bit pissed." "Why!" "Because we took baby and I told him Gabe had dented her up." Gabe looked at me with his death stare when I said that. "Charlie he's going to kill me when we get back and you." "Na Cas will save us won't you bro." "Sure why not I'm sure he'll be fine. Let's go get these rings." "We can't buy wedding rings only engagement ones because each Winchester has a family ring they're going to melt into two rings for whoever that marry." "Aw that's so sweet so we only need one each then." Gabe exclaimed. "Yeah one each for Dean Sammy and Alex." We found the perfect rings In the first jewellers we found they all matched and matched Dean's almost perfectly. Two days and we could ask the question but first we had to face Dean and his wrath about stealing baby. I messaged Alex telling her we'd be back in about half an hour and to tell Dean we'd bought him a peace offering. Pie was the way to Dean's heart so we'd stopped and bought 6 massive pies all different all Dean's favourites. We pulled into the bunker garage to see Dean waiting at the door for us. The look of anger in Dean's face turned to a look of relieve when he saw his car in perfect condition. We all piled out of the car all holding two pies and a small box Hidden somewhere on us mine was in my bra. "Well at least my cars ok I'm not sure if you will be Charlie Novak when I'm finished with you." Cas walked forward and kissed Dean on the lips making him melt into Cas meaning we could get past and into the house. We placed the pies in the kitchen and I ran to mine and Alex's bedroom to put the small box in my underwear draw. I changed into a vest top and pj shorts but kept Dean's plaid on, I took out my contacts, removed my make up and put my glasses on. I wandered through the halls of the bunker to the Den too see everyone watching game of thrones. I jumped onto Alex from behind the sofa giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Lex you are not allowed in my top draw until after your birthday same for the rest of you Winchesters got it." They all agreed as Cas said." No Winchesters allowed anywhere near my bookshelf you want a book you ask." "No Winchesters in my black box on top of the wardrobe. We will know if you've been in those areas believe us." Gabe confirmed with Sam that this box was out of order. "Why can't I go in there Char?" "Your birthday present is in there so you can't see it until Friday." "But Baby I'll love it even if I see it today instead of Friday." "No Alex you wait until Friday." "Fine I won't look but only if you get off me and cuddle me." I slid in behind Alex on the sofa wrapped my arms round her and put my head on her now fully recovered shoulder. At about eleven thirty me and Alex sloped off to bed closely following Cas and Dean. The next day passed slowly because we did nothing but watch game of thrones and Alex and Sammy did a bit of house cleaning. I drew Cas sitting in Dean's lap watching the TV and did the Same with Gabe and Sam. The drawings where going to be presented to each of the couples when the question had been asked. About a month ago Cas had drawn me and Alex saying I could have it when I asked her to marry me so I thought I'd do the same thing for them. Tomorrow was the day it was Alex's birthday tomorrow oh shit I have to ask her tomorrow. 


	3. The twins birthday

#  Alex's PoV 

It's my mother fucking birthday I get to have my present from Chars underwear draw. I woke up early thinking I could peak at my present before Charlie got up. I snuck over to the draw and as I opened it a siren went off so loudly I knew it had woken every one up in the bunker. Dean ran in through the door as I shut the draw. "What the fuck was that?" "That would be your sister Dean she tried to get in my top draw and look where it got her." I walked over to Dean and hugged him. "Sorry for waking you up Dean." His arms pulled me into his chest so I could hear his heart pounding into his rib cage. "It's ok we were up already cooking you and Sammy birthday breakfast like always but please don't go in a draw she told you not to again ." "I won't Dean I was just excited about being 18 and being able to go on the next hunt with you and I wanted to know what I got from Char. Hang on." I said as I pushed Dean back a bit. "Did you say birthday breakfast?" "Yeah I did but if you don't want the bacon pancakes eggs and.." "You didn't Dean no way did you make me that." "I did baby sis like I do every year." The grin on my face grew about an inch each side when he said he'd made my favourite food that I only get on my birthday. I jumped and Dean held my back in a hug as I put my legs around his hips. "To the kitchen." I screamed and Dean swung me on to his back and put my arms around his neck. "Come on Char get up I need your help eating funfettie Mac and cheese." "Do you still eat that stuff Lex?" Charlie mumbled as she got out of bed and tried to find her glasses which were next to the bed. "Course I still eat it its exotic isn't it Dean?" "Yeah it is sis now shall we go in to the battle of breakfast young warrior?" "Go hence commander and guide me into battle." Me and Dean howled a battle cry as we ran down the halls and into the kitchen. Dean threw me into a chair and presented me with a birthday hat and fake sword as Charlie Gabe and Sammy walked in. "Ahh the other warrior rises take your place at the battlefield young one." Sammy was also presented with a hat and sword and sat down opposite me. "Happy birthday baby sis." "Happy birthday bro and its ten minutes your not that much older than me." "Don't care I'm still older than you." "Well I'm older than both of you so shut up and conquer your battle my warriors." The food was placed on the table as every one sat down to their feast of bacon sandwiches and eggs. Me and Sammy started on the funfettie Mac and cheese with bacon and oh my god it was heaven. I was always our special birthday food when dad was hunting and Dean was looking out for us. He found 101 different ways of making Mac and cheese the only thing he could cook. Sammy was stuffing food into his face faster than he could chew. "Mmm mmmmmm mm." "What was that Sammy talk English." Dean said through laughing. Sammy chewed and swallowed his food and repeated what he'd said. "This is amazing Dean thank you." "It's alright Sammy eat up I need to give you and Alex your presents." "Omg I thought this was our present Dean." I said as Dean shook his head. We all helped load the dishwasher and then Dean lead me and Sam into the garage where we saw a beat up truck and an old 53 mustang. "The truck is yours Alex and the Mustangs yours Sammy." Dean waved his arms at the two cars as he explained as sammy got in his car. "Dean you got me a fucking truck." "No me and bobby got you a truck he drove it over for you last night." "So does that mean uncle Bobby's here now Dean." "Yeah I am kiddo." "Holy angel butts Bobby." I screamed as I ran at Bobby and hugged him. "Hey kiddo happy birthday I can't believe your eighteen." Bobby says as he kisses me on the forehead. Sammy hadn't heard this from inside his car so as he got out he saw Bobby and ran over. "Oh god Bobby I can't believe your here." "Course I'm here boy I brought your car over and there was no way I was missing my kids eighteenth." "You missed funfettie Mac and cheese Bobby." I cried as Sammy squished me and Bobby in a moose hug. "Oh shit I loved that when Dean made it." "I bet if you ask nice he'd make you some more." "So do I kiddo." Sam let us go and then Bobby saw the three Novaks standing by the door with Dean looking out of place. "You must be them damn Novak angels am I right?" They all looked at him and nodded. "Well come here then I think it's time I got introduced to the Angels that stole my kids hearts." They moved as a pack towards Bobby who was introduced to them one by one and they realised Bobby looks tough but has the sweetest personally I've ever seen in a human. When Bobby had finally finished hugging every one we went into the Den and sat down and just talked to Bobby for hours. At about 7 the Novaks all disappeared in intervals and came back very quickly. Cas piped up saying." Could the Winchesters sit together on a sofa they will get their presents." Me and Sammy moved and sat on one sofa but Dean stayed where he was. "You too Dean." Cas reminded him so over he came and sat next to me. "Close your eyes all of you and don't open them until we tell you to do you understand?" Yes we all said as we closed our eyes. There was definitely movement and hushed whispers exchanged between all of them it all got very quite until Cas told us to open our eyes. All I could see was the three Novaks on the floor all on one knee all holding a small box. "Would you Dean Sam and Alex give us the pleasure of marring us Cas Gabriel and Charlie and stay with us for eternity." They said it in unison they even opened the boxes at the same time. I looked at the boys and they looked back and together we all said. "Yes definitely yes." Charlie lunches herself at me pushing me so I was lying on my back on the chair. She presses her lips against mine. "I Will always love you Alex Winchester even if I'm an angel and your not. I will love you until the day I die and where ever I end up After that I will love you there as well." "I love you too Charlie but are you sure you want me forever I'm nothing special I'm just another stupid hunter." "Don't you dare say your not good enough for me because you are perfect and not just some hunter your my hunter." She kissed my nose as Dean and cas pulled us into a hug and then Sammy and Gabe joined as well. Dean broke up the group so Bobby could hug every last one of us and congratulate us. When all the commotion at died down me and Sam got more presents . Gabe got me a book about guns and a pair of plaid pj shorts. Sammy got me a samurai sword and a walking dead box set and Cas gave me a pencil drawing of me and Charlie on the sofa that came wrapped in four massive plaid shirts. "Thanks guys I love everything." "There's a couple more to come lex." Dean explains as a look of confusion spread over my face. "They will be here in about half an hour." "What is it Dean?" "No way am I telling you Alex you're eighteen and can wait for a gift to get here." I looked into his eyes with puppy eyes trying to get it out of him. "Stop with the eyes Alex I'm not giving in." "Damn it Dean just tell me." "Shut up both of ya idjits." Bobby shouted from his armchair. "That told you." Cas said as he came back from the kitchen, taking his place on top of Dean next to me and Charlie on the sofa. Dean leans forward to give Cas a passionate kiss until Sammy started throwing popcorn kernels at them stopping the pda. We all sat and watched game of thrones until the doorbell rang out highway to hell. I jumped up and out of the chair singing away as I herd two sets of footsteps behind me. Someone was advancing quickly so I put every ounce of effort into running trying to get there first. The bunker had so many corridors that we had to snake through I tried a shortcut. The first attacker was Dean and the second was Sam I could tell by the size of the paces. Dean carried straight on but Sam followed me down the shortcut. He was gaining on me but instead of running past me he picked me up and I clung on like a koala bear. Sammy used his height to propel him forward powering his legs driving him to the door. We got to the door just as Dean did. I jumped off of Sammy just as Dean launched himself at him and they both landed on the floor as I put my hand on the bunker door. "Don't open that door Alex." Dean mumbles as his face is pushed into the floor by Sammy. I pushed the door so it swung out towards the forest out front. As the door swung it revealed three extremely familiar faces. "Holy fucking Angels this is not happening your not here I'm dreaming." "No honey your not and we've found a place about ten miles down that we're moving into." Bobby's wife Ellen stood at the bunker door with Jo and Ash all smiling and laughing. "Are you serious your moving in down the road from us." "Yeah we are and we ain't leaving." I ran out to hug Ellen with tears in my eyes. "Hey hey hey now no crying do you hear this is happy we haven't seen you since." "We were 15." Sammy finished as he walked out the door to join the hug. "Yeah you've both grown up since then I mean Sam's at least what 6.3 now." "6.4 and yet Alex is still a midget." "No I'm not you moose I'm only a foot and four inches shorter. I'm normal height your just an abnormal human. What did you do to Dean?" "Tied him to the radiator with my shirt." "Is he conscious or did you have to knock him out?" "He's awake but he's got a sock in his mouth so he can't yell. I'm sure one of the Novacks will find him or he'll let himself out." As Sammy said that Dean appeared at the door holding one of his socks and Sam's shirt looking like he was about to kill us. "You're so gonna get it samswatch just wait until Ellen leaves and so help me." There where three flaps of wings as Charlie,Gabe and Cas appeared next to Dean Bobby dragged with them. "Stop arguing and get inside now all of you me and my brothers need to be introduced to your family and all you winchesters need to stop tying each other up and dislocating each other's body parts. I'm going to marry Alex and I want her in one piece and I dare say Gabe and Cas want you two whole as well." "Babes calm down ok it's alright Ellen will help you keep us in line but I can't promise we will stop dislocating each other. I love you." "I know now Ellen, Jo and Ash please come into our home and please ignore the mess you know what winchesters are like." "You know I do I've got three singers at home." We made our way back to the den with Dean moaning the whole way. "Can't you talk to your fiancé and get her to lay off me Alex." "No I can't because you deserved everything she said and she'd kill me if I stick up for you." "I didn't do anything why are you all picking on me?" "We're not your just being sensitive." "Shut up bitch." "Jerk." We sat and chatted for about three hours until we all started yawning. Bobby and the other singers got up and said their goodbyes and goodnights and made their way down the road to their new home. I said goodbye and went to the kitchen made six hot chocolates and found some left over funfettie Mac and cheese. That was placed in a bowl with a fork. I picked up my mug and walked into the den shouting. "Hot chocolates for everyone in the kitchen please go and get them before they go cold." Charlie was straight up and in the kitchen closely followed by the boys. She was first back as I started eating my food. "How can you still be eating Alex." "Because my love I'm a Winchester and our main purpose in life is to eat and kill evil sobs." "But you're so Small where do you put it." "No idea but it goes somewhere." The four boys Where back Dean and Sam carrying pie. As they sat down the doorbell rang Bobby haas probably forgotten something, Charlie went to answer it. I heard muffled voices coming from the door and then it closes and there where footsteps approaching the den. "Who was it Char?" No answer came until I saw Charlie at the door to the den with Abbadon behind her holding an angel blade to her throat. "Let my fiancé go NOW you bitch." I cried as I launched myself at them. Charlie begged me to stop but Dean was already holding onto me. "I have a proposal for you Alex. You do something for me and your fiancé will stay alive or you don't and she dies. What will it be darling." "What do you want me to do." "Alex don't let me go its fine please don't do what she wants." Charlie begged me until Abbadon cut her across the collar bone making her scream as the cut glowed blue. "Shh now darling let her decide." Dean whispers in my ear. "If you do this just remember we're here no matter what and we love you." "What do you want me to do Abbadon?" "Are you sure sweetie it's quite tough." "Just tell me what the fuck I need to do and let my fiancé go." "I will need you to come with me and I will tell you the rest from then on." "How long will I be gone?" "You'll be back before morning." "Let's go then." She let go of Charlie and took hold of me and we where gone before anyone could blink. Abbadon took me to her hiding spot and I was greeted by a man is never seen before, he introduced himself as Cain as in Cain and Abel. "What do you want me to do Abbadon?" "It's only a small thing. Cain will give you his mark and the first blade and you will deal with the mark and when Cain calls on you you will kill him and when I call on you you will serve me. Do you understand Alex?" "Yes I do but what will this mark do to me?" "That's the fun part wait and see." "Ok give me the mark so I can go home." Cain grabbed my arm and in a blinding flash of red and a searing pain I was blessed with the mark of Cain. He passed me an old jaw bone and sent me home. I popped back into the den just where I had been taken out. "ALEX what the hell did she want you to do?" Dean asked as I turned to see them all looking at me. "She wanted me to look after this for her." "What the fuck is that Alex?" "The first blade." Cas's face dropped. "Please tell me you didn't Alex." "Didn't do what cas what did she do?" Dean asked confusingly. Cas got off the sofa and came over to me. He placed his hands on the blade and tried to remove it from my hand but I gripped tighter. Cas let go of the blade and rolled up my right sleeve. He saw the mark and turned to face Dean. "It's as I feared she's been given the mark of Cain." "Not the mark of Cain from Cain the first Demon who's brother he killed." "Yes Dean that mark of Cain." "What the fuck Alex why did you let them put that on you." "To save my girlfriend Dean tell me you wouldn't do anything to save Cas." "I would but I'm me I thought you had more sense than me." "Well I clearly don't now if you don't mind I'm going to bed we can talk about this in the morning." "No we need to talk about it now Alex ." "Dean fuck off and leave me the fuck alone." I stormed out of the den, down the halls and into my room slamming the door behind me. I placed the blade in the wardrobe, changed in my pyjamas then took my place in the bed. I was looking at the mark when Charlie came in about an hour later. "Lex baby are you still up?" "Yeah I am Char is Dean still up I need to apologise for what I said I was out of order." "Yeah he's still up him Sam and Cas are sitting at the map table doing research on the mark." I got out of bed kissed Charlie and told her I'd be back soon. I put one of Dean's hoodies on and walked to the library. Dean heard the padding of my bare feet and looked up. "I'm sorry Dean I was out of order I shouldn't have said what I did can you forgive me." "Your forgiven but it wasn't like you Lex I've never seen you that angry." I held my arms out to Dean wanting a hug but as he got up he saw my hands start to shake. I quickly pulled my arms away and into the hoodie pocket. "Lex are you alright your shaking like crazy." "I'm fine Dean just cold." He pulled me into his arms and felt my head. "Your burning up Lex are you coming down with something." "She's not coming down with something Dean it's the mark, she will become gradually worse until she kills and then when she has killed she won't be able to stop until she's stopped or she dies. She can transfer the mark to someone else who's worthy." Cas started listing all the things that where going to happen to me and that's when it hit me I was going to die or turn into a monster. "I'm not killing anyone." "Alex you have to or you will die." "Then I'll die Cas because I am not killing innocent people." "You could give the mark to someone else Alex it wouldn't be the end of everything." "No Cas I'm not putting this on anybody else it will end with me and that's it. Do the men of letters have anything on how long I've got until I go mental or kick it?" "Yeah but it's not good Lex if you don't do anything to stop it you've got about three months but most of that you will be ill and it won't be fun Alex." "I don't care Sam I'm not going to do what that bitch abbadouche wants I'm not doing what the mark tells me to." "Just give the damn mark to someone else." Dean shouted at me. "No Dean I won't do it why do you want me to damn someone else?" "Because I don't want to loose you Alex your eighteen and your gonna marry a sexy nerdy woman well you were but you've got this stupid mark that's going to kill you. We've lost so many people and now we've got to loose you too thanks a bunch Alex." "Oh come on that's harsh Dean we would have done the same thing for Cas or Gabe and don't act like you wouldn't." "I know but why Alex why not me or you why her." "Because I'm who Abbadon wanted so we'll deal with it like we always do." We all shared a hug me Sammy and Dean. 


End file.
